Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a configurable counterweight device and system attachable to material handling machines.
Background of the Invention
Material handling machines are heavy transport equipment and vehicles that carry and move large loads of material. Total work load is typically leveraged against the size, shape and weight of the handling machines. Material handling machines are commonly designed for the specific type of task and size of load intended to bear. As such, there are a great many varieties of single purpose or narrowly purposed material handling machines. Consider the limited functionalities between a skid steer, fork lift, farm tractor, digger and cantilevered crane. Each machine having design features specific to a type of work renders many uncommonly designed machines. As such, it is difficult to create universal cross over accessories to improve cross over functions for material handling machines given the great disparity in machine design and construction.
Counterweighing devices and systems have in the past been developed to improve safety and leverage capacity. Yet, the manner by which load is used and distributed on a vehicle may further be maximized to give new cross over function. Smaller vehicles may mimic the size and leveraging capacity of larger vehicles depending on the amount and manner of distributing additional load on said smaller vehicle. Flat surface vehicles may take on multi-terrain work if there were a way to improve lower central balance at the proximal sides. Yet, none of the prior art considers the value of counterweighing devices as a cross-over tool.
Existing counterweighing devices are fairly rudimentary in nature and ineffective in design. Most attempt to address interests of safety, operational ease and flexibility in distribution of weights with the element of adjustability. The hydraulic force arm feature is a common theme of design among those relevant inventions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,563 provides a counterweight system wherein counterweight blocks are held within a track and moved by a hydraulic force arm, said hydraulic force arm being limited in size and is attached to a motor block. The range in distance of movement is minimal, limited by the force arm attachment to the motor block. The motor being necessarily attached to the force arm renders this design awkward and space consuming. This device is impractical for most material handling machines that lack available space to start. See also Couberly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,095; Gunter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,069; Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,317; Locke, U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,172.
The ideal location to place counterweights on a machine should be determined by the type of work sought to be achieved. In a machine whose job requires a forward and or downward moving force, such as with a bulldozer, skid loader with jackhammer, drill or any other implement requiring downward force, counterweight may preferably be positioned to the front for additional reinforcement. In the same machine having an upward and rearward moving load, such as a cantilevered lifting arm, counterweight positioned towards the lower rear portion of the machine helps to maintain balance and control. The ideal counterweight device should allow wide range of adjustable movement and variable distribution of weight to match the extreme swings of balance and maximize potential functionalities of a working machine.
To date, existing devices are ineffective in providing maximal benefit to counterweighing systems. There is a need in the industry for a counterweight device and system that maximizes potential benefits to the safety, flexibility, cross-over adaptability of material handling machines. All patents and applications referred herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.